1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe insertion auxiliary, and more particularly to an auxiliary for inserting probes onto a probe card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, semiconductor products are manufactured by performing a complex series of processes such as manufacturing a silicon wafer and forming patterns on the silicon wafer to fabricate semiconductor dies.
When processing wafers of a semiconductor, to determine if dies on a wafer are good or bad, a test bench and a probe card are required to perform testing. A precise contact mechanism is provided on the probe card to contact each die on the wafer as well as a conduction circuit which performs an electrical test, so as to assure that the electrical properties and performance of the dies are manufactured according to the design specification.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 depicts a side view of a conventional probe card schematically. As shown in FIG. 1, a probe card 10 comprises a probe head 12. The probe head 12 includes four parts: an upper die 14, a film 16, a lower die 18 and probes 20. Each of the probes 20 penetrates the upper die 14, the film 16 and the lower die 18. The position of each of the probes 20 corresponds to the test pads 24 on the semiconductor wafer 22. Furthermore, the probe card 10 has a substrate 26 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 28. One side of the substrate 26 contacts the probes 20 and the other side of the substrate 26 contacts the PCB 28. The substrate 26 converts the signal of the probes 20 to the PCB 28. It should be noted that the distance between each probe 20 is around 50 to 100 μm. Furthermore, each of the probes 20 is not straight, and has a zigzag-shaped part 30.
Currently, the probe insertion process is performed by penetrating each probe through the lower die and the film by hand. When all the probes are penetrated and fixed on the lower die and the film, the upper die then covers the film. Because the density of the probes is high, and there is a zigzag part on each probe, however, it is hard for the operator to penetrate the probe through the lower die and the film by hand based on experience only.